Resistance is Futile
by Chikan666
Summary: Dean is having some trouble dealing with the stress of the Apocalypse and Castiel decides to lend a "helping hand". Dean/Castiel Pre-Relationship One-shot


AN: I wanted to thank Martyred-Wings for the endless encouragement that she's given me on this story. It was only by her reassurance that I even considered posting this. Please be nice, this is my first Dean/Castiel story, as well as my first completed Supernatural story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or these characters. No copyright infringement is intended. All source material belongs to their respective owners; no profit is being made out of this story. Support Supernatural by watching it every Thursday at 9pm on the CW.

* * *

Resistance is Futile

Slowly closing his eyes, Dean trudged into the silent motel room and idly tossed the vintage bag upon the closest bed. Dean had just returned from soloing a Ghost Case – which was only because Sam had taken off with Ruby in another attempt to kill Lilith. He was stressed with Sam working with a Demon – stressed with Demons in general – stressed with all of this Angel shit going on, but more than anything, he was stressed with the very idea that the Apocalypse was drawing closer.

He shuffled his way to the farthest bed and flopped down upon the itchy comforter; kicking off his boots and exhaling softly. All of the stress weighing down on him lately had his body wound up so tightly that he had been neglecting his personal needs. It had been over a week since he had masturbated and well over a month since he had last been laid. This fact did not help the building tension that his body was enduring and it did not help reduce his psychological stress either.

Another sigh was released and Dean simply remained silent to enjoy a little peace and quiet. The simple stillness of the room made Dean realize that no one else was there. With no one else there, it almost seemed impossible that there would be a problem with him releasing some pent up stress. He bit his lower lip as he unfastened his pants and slid his right hand past the waist band of his boxers.

Dean let his fingers trail over the head of his erection and he closed his eyes at the sensation. The mixed feelings of adrenaline and lassitude had his body reacting in a variety of ways. He felt his toes curl as heat began to coarse through his body. Finding it difficult to work at himself from within his tight pants, Dean pulled his erection from its clothed confinement before becoming serious about his orgasm.

He didn't bother thinking about anyone in particular and merely enjoyed the art of masturbation; rolling the pad of his thumb over the slit a few times. A deep gasp escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and continued to pleasure himself. It felt good – there was no denying that fact. Hell, it had been the best that he had had in a month – it was close to heaven.

Labored gasps escaped his lips, growing more rapid as his strokes became just as fast. Dean was already hard and he could feel that he was just beginning his up slope to an amazing orgasm. He didn't care if he lasted a minute or an hour – release was all that he was looking for at the moment. Pleasure, satisfaction, bliss, completion, contentment, relief, serenity, orgasm, fulfillment….

There was a flutter of wings and a gust of warm air against Dean's face. The gentle breeze went unnoticed and Dean hadn't even registered that there was someone else in the room until the rough sound of a voice called his name. Dean looked up in slight surprise to see the Angel standing next to him.

"We need to talk." Castiel's voice was stern and affirmative; informing Dean that the conversation would revolve around the Apocalypse. The angel stood quietly, staring non-judgmentally down at the hunter.

Dean had shivers up and down his body. His dick was fully hard now, and Dean didn't feel like stopping. It was unnerving to have an angel watch you masturbate, but at the moment, this was Dean Time, and he wasn't planning on cutting a personal meeting with himself short.

"Not now, Cas." His voice had grown husky and his strokes increased. Dean's hips began to roll with the movement of his wrist as his body grew flush with heat, but it seriously was weird to have an angel watching.

Castiel wasn't one to wait and he had the intention of asking for Dean's attention once more. He had seen humans pleasure themselves before. Castiel was an Angel, a Warrior of God, a Guardian of Earth and mankind. He had always watched humans from a distance, never having a reason to walk among them – until now. Castiel was curious of humans and their feelings, yet had never witnessed such strong emotions first hand.

Blue eyes remained mesmerized at the hunter lying down before him. They studied every twitch that Dean made, every moan that escaped his lips, and every time the hunter clenched his eyes shut. Humans were interesting creatures, but Castiel never understood why they gave into desire and lust.

"Cas…gnnn. Stop watching, damn it." As much as it turned Dean on that Castiel was watching him, the idea that God was also watching turned him off just as equally. God was always watching, but it wasn't until now that Dean even considered the idea; that God's eyes were scrutinizing him just as much as Castiel's were. Dean almost felt dirty to have an angel watching him do such a thing, but as many reasons he found to stop, he couldn't bring himself to follow suit.

There was no response from the angel and Dean looked up at Castiel to see if he was still watching. To Dean's dismay – he was. It made him shut his eyes and try his hardest to end the embarrassment as quickly as possible. "Hnn… Damn it Cas.."

Moments passed and for each passing one, Dean felt as though this humiliation would never end. He found almost no pleasure in this now and was tempted to finally stop trying. It wasn't until he felt a dip in the bed that his eyes shot open.

"You're taking too long, and there are more pressing matters at hand." Castiel settled himself on the bed towards Dean's feet and wrapped his own hand around Dean's. It appeared that self-pleasure wasn't doing it for the hunter, and they couldn't waste any more time than they already had.

Castiel moved his hand over Dean's and gave the hardened flesh a few strokes, causing Dean to gasp slightly and buck his hips up into the touch. Disgust, fear, and arousal coursed through his body like an infection. He ignored the arousal and focused on feeling shocked instead.

"Woah! Cas ... w-what the…" Dean swatted Castiel's hand away and scooted up against the backboard of the bed, keeping his cock as far away from Castiel's grasp as possible. His heart raced in his chest and his breath trembled beneath his harsh gasps. He was more out of breath from arousal, than he was from shock. The first thing that came to his mind was to start throwing punches, but that probably wouldn't get him very far, and so he resorted to the Winchester façade. It was all he had when things were unsettling for him. "Didn't know you chased dick Cas. Just… stay the fuck away from mine."

The angel looked at Dean; knowing full and well the truth behind the remark. Castiel had come to understand at least one thing about Dean; that the hunter wasn't big on expressing his discomfort. Instead, he normally cracked some wise-ass, smart-aleck comeback and played it off that nothing fazed him.

Castiel knew better than to take everything that Dean said to heart – and it wasn't that Castiel '_chased dick_'. In fact, he wasn't particularly interested in one specified gender. He had no real sexual interest towards humans or towards anything else for that matter and as much as he wanted to speak of the more dire matters, masturbation was apparently something important to Dean. Sadly though, the hunter wasn't performing an adequate job of '_getting off_' and so Castiel decided to take matters into his own hand.

"Dude, I can finish on my own." Dean grunted faintly.

It wasn't a lie, and things were seemingly easier without the angel's help. Dean had never been one of the 'self-conscious' individuals, but there was always an exception to things, and there was something exceptionally weird with having an angel watch. He would never admit to how wrong it made him, and so it was left unsaid.

Returning to the task at hand, Dean closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the angel altogether. It didn't help in the least and only made Dean shiver from discomfort – interest – excitement.

Castiel watched closely – intently – intensely as Dean worked at himself once more and he almost felt a ting of irritation. Humans - indulging themselves in desire, while the entire world lay on the brink of ceasing to exist.

There were seals that needed to be saved, crucial courses of action that needed to be taken, and dire consequences if these things were not tended to; yet Castiel was delayed of his duties on the account of a human's appetite for satisfaction.

Not waiting for another moment to be wasted, Castiel crawled further onto the bed; settling his entire body in front of Dean and leaning down to swipe his tongue across the weeping head.

Before Dean could even register the meaning behind the sound of rustling sheets and the dip of the bed, he felt a hot wetness envelope his erection; lips gently brushing at the sides of his thumb and forefinger.

Gasping deeply, Dean felt his hands suddenly jolt into Castiel's hair; holding the aggressive mouth at bay from swallowing him any further. He clenched his eyes shut and swallowed back a moan that threatened to escape his lips.

"Nnnnaaa… Cas-s." Dean's call to the angel was a broken and raspy one. He was barely able to pronounce words, let alone form them within his head. The unexpected pleasure made everything all the more intense and it was as if the very air around him had vanished. "Ghn! Cas! Stop…. nyah…"

Castiel had grown rather impatient with Dean's prudish attempt to masturbate on his own, yet as he felt Dean's fingers mindlessly pull at the dark spikes of hair, Castiel knew that the hunter was finally accepting this foolproof course of action.

Closing his own eyes, Castiel went to work; trying to replicate previous sexing that he had witnessed in the past as a 'Guardian of Earth'. It was difficult to determine what he was supposed to do from this point on, seeing as how he could never see inside another individual's mouth, as to what actions were 'performed' upon a male's dick.

"Stop… Cas… what the hell… gnnn."

Castiel lifted his lips from Dean's manhood for a moment and just stared at the hunter, who, in turn, gave a slight groan and slumped against the bed. The all-too-intense pleasure, finally being removed from his body, allowed Dean to take a moment to regain the breath that he had lost. It wasn't that Castiel's mouth was the most talented, but it was a too sudden bombardment of wet pleasure, that Dean hadn't experienced in a seemingly long while.

Dean's moment of 'taking a breather' was cut short; as Castiel's abrupt voice broke through his hazy mind. "You're taking too long." It was Castiel's only response before his mouth returned to indulge Dean in a torrid consumption of heat.

Dean's body went rigid and his fingers tightened around dark strands of hair. He gave a harsh grunt, yet kept his vocal resisting to himself. Even though Dean found so many reasons to ask Castiel to stop, he never acted upon it and instead found that his body was molding further and further into Castiel's mouth. Both of Dean's hands remained fixed upon the angel's head, gently guiding him as to what he should be doing, or at least what Dean wanted him to do.

Castiel decided to bring his tongue into play, letting it touch where ever he could reach. He gave an experimental run of his tongue from base to head, and it resulted in the hunter's gasping moans and a violent thrashing of his head.

Moments of experimental sucking and teasing of his tongue had Dean a moaning mess; his back arching off the bed and his hands stroking, tugging, pulling at dark black locks of hair.

"Cas… nnaa… fuck!"

Pulling Dean out of his mouth to where only the head remained between his lips, Castiel tongued at the hunter's slit and gave a gentle scrap of his teeth across the sensitive flesh. This earned him another curse from Dean, and a rough tug of his hair.

"Teeth Cas… ghnnn, teeth!"

Castiel mumbled his apologies around Dean, causing the hunter to shiver slightly at the vibration. He wrapped his fingers more tightly around the base as he tried to take more of Dean into his mouth.

Moving as far down as he could without choking, Castiel increased the pressure from his hand as he pulled his head backward, making a sucking motion with his mouth. Taking Dean further into his mouth, his head brushing the back of his throat, Castiel began to suck more fervently upon Dean.

"Fuck! Ghnn… Cas."

Dean's hips bucked slightly and he groaned deeply as the head of his dick was taken in by Castiel's throat. The tense muscles constricting around him and Dean felt that he couldn't last any longer.

"Cas…" It was more so a warning, rather than a moan of the angel's name.

Castiel took Dean's warning for what it was worth, sucking Dean harder and faster, lips pressing all the way to the base and he swallowed around Dean's length, throat squeezing at the head of the hunter's dick as his throat muscles worked. That was what set Dean off. Bucking his hips forward, Dean's moan of release filled the air as his cum filled Castiel's mouth.

Nearly choking, Castiel slid the hunter's length from his mouth, and without thinking anything of it, he swallowed the seed; giving a faint cough to clear his slightly over worked throat. Wiping his lips on the back of his hand, Castiel looked down at the slumped form before him.

Dean lay rather sated upon the bed; breathing deeply and slowly coming down from his orgasmic high.

Castiel took Dean's sated distraction to shift his own pants, which had unexpectedly become too tight around his hardening flesh. The angel had more restraint than humans, and decided to dismiss the restricting feeling as much as possible.

"Now that that has been taken care of; we have an idea as to the next seal that is going to be broken."


End file.
